Wings of a Butterfly
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Es ist die Geschichte von Lucius und Severus, beginnend an dem Tag, an dem sie sich das erste Mal sehen. Erzählt wird sie von Lucius.Es ist eine Geschichte, von Leid, Hass, Tränen und Gut und Böse... aber auch von einem, von jener Sache, um die sich doch
1. Awakening Desire

**Autorengerede **(darf übersprungen werden g): Hey! Tja, ähm also... wieder mal was von mirg Diese Story trage ich schon eine ganze Weile in meinem Kopf herum und dachte mir, eigentlich sollte ich sie wirklich aufschreiben, womit ich hier den Anfang mache! Zunächst einmal bitte nicht über den Erzählstil wundern! Ich lese zur Zeit (mal wieder) ein Buch von Anne Rice und der Schreibstil ihrer Bücher ist einfach wunderschön. Besonders die Ich-Perspektive hat es mir angetan... **Inhalt:**  
Es ist die Geschichte von Lucius und Severus, beginnend an dem Tag, an dem sie sich das erste Mal sehen. Erzählt wird sie von Lucius.Es ist eine Geschichte, von Leid, Hass, Tränen und Gut und Böse... aber auch von einem, von jener Sache, um die sich doch alles dreht... Liebe!Wo sie endet! Lasst euch überraschen... **Paaring:** Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape; evtl. noch andere... **Warnings:** Violence, Drama, Sad, Angst, SM (höchstwahrscheinlich), Romance (ganz sicher .), Lemon (weshalb die Story gleich im NC-17 Bereich istg) und vielleicht noch einiges Andere. **Disclamer:** Die Figuren, Orte und Kreaturen gehören allein J.K.Rowling, Verlägen und Merchandise Firmen! Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld!   
**Awakening Desire**

Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy.

Ich möchte Ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen.

Sie glauben mir nicht!

Nun, verständlich. Wie sollten Sie auch? Warum auch?

Wie sollte es möglich sein, zu glauben, gerade Worte zu lesen, die angeblich von einer Romanfigur, mir, kommen und das noch nicht einmal in ihrer Muttersprache.

Ich würde es auch nicht glauben.

Doch darum geht es eigentlich nicht. Mir ist vollkommen egal, ob Sie dies hier glauben, ob Sie glauben, dass ich irgendwo unter einem fernen Himmel lebe, atme und existiere oder tatsächlich nur aus ein paar Buchstaben auf weißem Papier bestehe.

Mir ist es egal, egal solange ich dies hier schreiben kann.

Dennoch... vielleicht gönnen Sie sich einen Moment. Gönnen Sie sich einen Moment, in dem Sie wieder zu einem Kind werden.

Kinder glauben alles und wissen alles.

Wie schön muss dieses Gefühl doch einmal gewesen sein!

Können Sie sich noch erinnern? Wissen Sie noch, wie es war, als die Welt sich wirklich um einen selbst drehte, alles erklärbar war und jedes Leid wirklich vergänglich war!

Ich würde Ihnen raten, sich diesen Luxus während dieser Geschichte noch einmal zu gönnen. Zu Ihrem Wohl, denn vertrauen Sie mir, so wird Ihnen das alles hier sehr viel mehr Spaß bereiten. Und darum lesen Sie es doch, nicht wahr! Um Spaß zu haben.

Vielleicht sollte ich jedoch nun wirklich zum Anfang kommen.

Wie schon erwähnt, ist dies hier eine Geschichte, unsere Geschichte.

Meine und die von Severus Snape.

Wäre es nur meine, so würde sie ganz, ganz sicher anders verlaufen, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen.

Er weiß nichts hiervon und wüsste er es, so würde er es ganz sicher nicht gutheißen. Er leidet in dieser Geschichte, hat schon immer gelitten, unter mir, unter anderen.

Wie ich schon sagte, Sie müssen mir nicht glauben, aber Sie können mir folgen. Folgen Sie mir zurück in meine, unsere Jugend, in die Reihen der Todesser. Bis hierher.

Ich muss Sie jedoch warnen! Ich bin der Autor dessen hier und werde mir jederzeit die Freiheit nehmen, Dinge auszulassen, von einer Handlung zur anderen zu springen, aber ich werde Sie nie belügen. Dies würde die Tatsache, dies alles hier aufzuschreiben, schließlich vollkommen sinnlos machen.

Wie das Ganze ausgeht, bleibt mein Geheimnis... und vielleicht weiß ich es ja selbst noch nicht!

Wie sehr mich dies alles doch langweilte. Es war so unendlich ermüdend, einen ganzen Abend lang von Erwachsenen umgeben zu sein, die einen zwar mit absolut verzücktem Blicken ansahen, jedoch nur selten das Wort an einen richteten. Snobs. Snobs, die sich besser vorkamen als ich, und Snobs, die vor meinen Eltern Angst hatten.

So sehr ich es des Öfteren genoss, ein Malfoy zu sein, so lästig war es gelegentlich auch. Natürlich waren noch mehr ‚Kinder' in meinem Alter eingeladen. Sie vergnügten sich gerade auf unserem privaten Quidditchfeld. Beinahe beneidete ich sie. Beinahe. Für einen Malfoy wäre es undenkbar gewesen, jemals jemanden zu beneiden, ebenso wie in Anwesenheit anderer ein so banales Spiel wie Quidditch zu spielen.

Gerade als ich zu meiner Mutter gehen wollte, die sich im Augenblick angeregt mit Abraxas Lestrange unterhielt, um sie unter dem Vorwand, Kopfweh zu haben, vorzeitig von dem Ball zu entlassen, stockte ich.

Dort, am anderen Ende der Halle, stand ein Junge, eindeutig in meinem Alter, vielleicht zehn, vielleicht elf.

Vollkommen ruhig unterhielt er sich gerade mit irgendeiner brünetten Frau, die ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge ziemlich angetan von ihm war.

Eifersucht flammte in mir auf. Warum! Ich weiß es bis heute nicht. War es, weil er das Privileg bekam, mit einer Erwachsenen scheinbar wirklich reden zu dürfen oder... oder war es, weil sie mit ihm redete, weil diese schwarzen Augen auf ihr ruhten und nicht auf mir, Lucius Malfoy!

Egal.

Ich wollte, dass diese Unterhaltung endete, dafür brauchte ich nicht zu wissen, warum.

Ich bekam immer, was ich wollte.

Zielstrebig ging ich auf die beiden zu, streifte dabei leicht mein kinnlanges Haar zurück und stellte mich dann zu ihnen, sah zu der Frau auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie...", so höflich diese Worte waren, so spöttisch war mein Unterton, „... aber ich glaube, mein Vater wollte Sie sprechen..."

Erstaunt zog sie, Meriella Naratos, wie ich mittlerweile erkannt hatte, eine Augenbraue hoch, wagte jedoch nicht, weiter nachzufragen oder zu widersprechen.

Ich mochte jung sein, doch immer noch ein Malfoy.

Nachdem sie verschwunden war, wandte ich mich an den Jungen.

Aus der Nähe waren seine Augen noch dunkler. Welch ein netter Kontrast zu meinen eigenen.

Seine Haare waren kurz, schwarz und hatten einen eigentümlichen Glanz, wobei ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, ob mir dies gefiel oder nicht. Überhaupt wusste ich nicht, was ich von meinem Gegenüber halten sollte.

Mit einem kühlen Blick mustere er mich, dann glitt ein schon beinahe spöttisches, aber auf jeden Fall zynisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Lucius Malfoy..."

Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.

„Allerdings!", antwortete ich, klang dabei eiskalt. Ich hasste es, wenn man nicht automatisch vor mir zurückschreckte.

„Und... wer bist... du!" Nun war ich es, aus dem Spott hervorblitzte, dessen Lippen sich kräuselten und der den anderen mehr als kritisch musterte.

„Severus Snape..."

Dieses Mal, war die Stimme sanfter, ruhiger und keinesfalls mehr so herausfordernd.

Scheinbar hatte er doch noch realisiert, wem er gegenüberstand.

Jetzt, da mein Stolz mir nicht mehr automatisch jede Sympathie für mein Gegenüber versagte, musste ich sogar zugeben, dass die Stimme eigentlich sehr schön war. Vielleicht ein wenig tief für ein Kind, ein wenig zu kontrolliert.

Trotzdem... in gewisser Weise sehr angenehm.

„Snape also... täusche ich mich oder lebt deine Familie nicht schon seit Jahren in Indien...!"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Severus nickte leicht.

„Ja... das tun sie tatsächlich."

Beinahe hätte ich unwillig aufgestöhnt. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, mir Information so hart erkämpfen zu müssen. Zumindest nicht von Gleichaltrigen. Sie alle hatten von ihren Eltern eingeimpft bekommen, wer ich war. Ich war ein Malfoy, Spross der wichtigsten und einflussreichsten Zaubererfamilie in ganz Europa. Mit mir spielte man keine Spielchen. Man versuchte, mich zufrieden zu stellen, ‚Freundschaft', so weit es dies in unseren Kreisen gab, zu schließen.

„Wieso... bist du dann hier!", fragte ich kühl.

„Meine Mutter hat mich vor einer Woche hierher geschickt. Hier wohne ich bei meiner Tante, Eugenie Bullstrode. Ich soll mich schon einmal an England gewöhnen, schließlich werde ich hier die nächsten sieben Jahre zur Schule gehen..."

Hogwarts also. Nun, das würde sicher interessant werden.

Dieser Junge faszinierte mich und ich wusste nicht einmal wieso. Vielleicht war es, weil ich das erste Mal das Gefühl hatte, jemandem gegenüber zu sein, der mir ähnlich schien. Immer noch ein Kind, doch zur Sprache und zum Auftreten eines Erwachsenen erzogen. Ein Kind, dem man von Geburt an nur ein Ziel gesetzt hatte.

Perfektion.

So gerne ich diese Unterhaltung noch fortgesetzt hätte, es war Zeit, sie zu beenden.

Alles andere wäre nicht schicklich, nicht malfoygemäß gewesen.

„Nun... dann werden wir uns wohl bald sehr oft sehen. Ich komme dieses Jahr ebenfalls nach Hogwarts."

Ein leichtes, kaum sichtbares und auf jeden Fall kaltes Lächeln glitt über meine Lippen. Trotzdem, es war sehr viel mehr als das, was die meisten Leute von mir bekamen.

„Ich hoffe... du genießt den Abend noch."

Mit diesen Worten und einem knappen Nicken drehte ich mich um und ging in Richtung Bar.

Ich drehte mich nicht um, dennoch spürte ich, wie sein Blick in meinen Rücken brannte.

An meinem Ziel angekommen bestellte ich mir ein Silberwasser. Selbstverständlich etwas ohne Alkohol, dieser war nicht einmal mir erlaubt, Malfoy hin oder her.

Jeder Gedanke an das Verlassen des Balls war verschwunden. Den ganzen Abend lang beobachtete ich ihn, Severus Snape, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

Ich wusste nach wie vor nicht, was ich von ihm halten sollte, dennoch... eines wusste ich: Ich wollte mehr über ihn wissen und... ich wollte, dass er mir gehörte, mein Spielzeug wurde.

Ein Wunsch, der über all die Jahre nie verblassen sollte.

**To be continued!**   
Na, wie fandet ihrs!  
Diesesmal wären mir Reviews WIRKLICH sehr wichtig, da diese Geschichte, wenn ich sie fortsetzte, sehr lang wird, ich das aber sicher ohne eure Unterstützung nicht durchhalte...schluck   
Das zweite Kapitel ist übrigens schon zur Hälfte fertig g


	2. Funeral of Consience

**Autorengerede (nicht des Lesens notwendig):**

Hey

Hier also das zweite Kapitel! Ich weiß, es hat ganz schon gedauert, daran ist allerdings meine E-mail Verbindung schuld, da mir meine absolut geniale und liebe Beta Diamond of Ocean Queen das Kapitel nicht schicken konnte...

Naja, ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß damit!

**WARNIGNS** für dieses Kapitel :

(die für die ganze Story sind ja in Kapitel eins eh schon)

VIOLENCE!(Das Kapitel hat ein paar eher harte Stellen, ich will keine Flames desswegen!)

**Disclamer**: Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K Rowling, mir gehören weder die Figuren noch Plätze, die euch in irgendeiner Weise bekannt vorkommen! Des weiteren verdiene ich kein Geld hiermit.

**Funeral of ****Conscience**

Der Abend war noch lang gewesen, doch er erschien mir so kurz, wie noch keiner zuvor.

Ich unterhielt mich mit den verschiedensten Leuten. Meist über ein und dasselbe Thema. Hogwarts.

In welches Haus ich wohl wollen würde?

Welch lächerliche Frage... als ob für einen Malfoy auch nur irgendetwas anderes als Slytherin akzeptabel gewesen wäre!

Ob ich schon irgendwelche Wünsche hätte, mit wem ich mein Zimmer teilen wollte.

Severus Snape, wem sonst!

„Nun, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden..."

Die Wahrheit hätte ich nie zugegeben.

Tausende solcher Fragen wurden mir gestellt, es war langweilig.

Dennoch, nicht einen Moment lang hatte ich den Wunsch, zu gehen. Meine Augen hingen immer wieder an ihm.

Hin und wieder sprach er selbst mit irgendwelchen Erwachsenen, beinahe konnte ich den feinen höflichen Ton hören, in dem, wenn man ganz genau aufpasste, immer ein Hauch Hochmut mitschwang.

Ja, er war mir ähnlich...

Irgendwann kam mein Vater zu mir.

„Lucius...", seine Stimme war streng. Streng und kalt wie immer.

„Sag mir... warum hast du Mrs. Naratos ausgerichtet, ich wolle sie sprechen!"

Seine Lippen waren nur ein Strich.

Sofort trat ein erstaunter Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht, ich blinzelte.

„Ich... Mrs. Naratos zu dir geschickt!"

Meine Stimme hätte kein Wässerchen trüben können.

„Tut mir Leid, aber... ich habe das ganz sicher nicht getan, warum auch?"

Nun war es an meinem Vater, milde erstaunt zu blicken.

Prüfend sah er mich an, suchte nach der Lüge in meinen Worten. Er fand sie nicht. Wie immer...

Schon damals hatte ich ihn in der Hand, spielte mit ihm. Er glaubte mir, seinem Erben, seinem Sohn, alles, solange es seinen Ruf oder Ähnliches nicht gefährdete.

Beinahe hätte ich siegessicher gegrinst.

Mit einem leichten Nicken drehte er sich um, der dunkelblaue Stoff seines langen und edlen Festumhangs wehte hinter ihm her.

Nur kurz sah ich ihm nach, dann wandte ich meinen Blick wieder in Severus' Richtung.

Er lehnte an der Wand, hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah gerade auf die Tanzfläche, wo viele Paare zu einem Wirbel aus Farben, Musik und Bewegung verschwammen.

Auch ich sah dorthin.

Ja, es sah schön aus, all die lächelnden Gesichter, die leicht geröteten Wangen.

Wie sehr sie es doch alle zu genießen schienen, wie perfekt doch all ihre Masken saßen.

So ging es eine ganze Weile.

Ich hatte meiner Mutter einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet, ihr gesagt, dass sie schön aussah. Dies war ein Ritual, so wie sich andere einen guten Morgen wünschten, so gab es in unserer Familie verschiedenste Dinge, die einfach getan wurden. Meiner Mutter zu sagen, dass sie schön war, war nur eines unter vielen. Es gehörte sich für mich und ich tat es.

Gerade als ich mich wieder nach Severus umblicken wollte, hallte die Stimme meines Vaters durch den Raum.

„Ladys und Lords... ich wünsche Sie alle herzlich willkommen und hoffe, dass Sie sich bisher amüsiert haben..."

Eines seiner zauberhaftesten und falschesten Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen.

„Nun jedoch möchte ich Sie um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten! Der Höhepunkt des Abends..."

Mit diesen Worten trat er zur Seite und an der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte, stand ein großes viereckiges Etwas unter einem silbernen Vorhang verborgen.

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht meines Vaters wurde noch breiter und vor allem bösartig.

„Ich möchte nun einige Leute, die mir in der Vergangenheit große Dienste erwiesen haben, bitten, dem Schauspiel beizuwohnen..."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was jetzt wohl kommen würde?

Noch nie war ich so lange auf einem der Bälle geblieben. Irgendwo in der Ferne schlug es Mitternacht.

Währenddessen sprach Helios Malfoy, mein Vater, weiter.

„Merick Nott, Armand Zabini, Serena Elistor, Harlod Ludgens... und Erion Snape... bitte meine Freunde, kommt zu mir..."

Sofort fiel mein Blick auf die Gestalten, die sich nun nach vorne bewegten, in den Kreis traten, den die Ballbesucher um meinen Vater gebildet hatten.

Severus hatte nicht erwähnt, dass sein Vater auch hier war... Allerdings, hatte er auch nicht behauptet, dass er allein war.

Wer war er! Wer von ihnen war Erion Snape?

Als sich alle um meinen Vater herum eingefunden hatten, wurde es vollkommen still.

„Zieht eure Zauberstäbe, meiner Freunde... das wird... nett, aber bitte, beendet es nicht zu schnell!"

Noch ehe ich mich über diese Worte meines Vaters wundern konnte, hob dieser die Hand, schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und der silberne Vorhang verschwand ins Nichts.

Mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus.

Wie gebannt starrte ich auf das, was soeben offenbart wurde.

In einem Käfig saßen zwei Menschen, hielten sich gegenseitig umschlungen.

Die Haare der Frau waren lang, hellbraun und schimmerten im Licht der Kerzen, die plötzlich entflammt waren.

Der Mann dagegen hatte schwarze Haare, sie waren kurz.  
In beiden Gesichtern waren Angst, Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit zu lesen.

Muggel, der Kleidung nach.

Verächtlich verzog ich mein Gesicht.

Nun erhob mein Erzeuger wieder seine Stimme.

„Armand, Erion... ich bitte euch, anzufangen... nehmt es als Dankeschön für die vielen Gefallen, die ihr mir schon getan habt..."

Zwei der Personen lächelten, gingen ein paar Schritte vor.

Der eine war ein hochgewachsener schöner Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm fast bis zur Hüfte gingen.

Seine Augen waren grün, soweit ich es von meinem Standpunkt aus erkennen konnte.

Der andere war fast das genaue Gegenteil.

Die Haare, welche mit einem schwarzen Haarband zusammengehalten wurden und nun knapp bis zu den Schultern reichten, waren schneeweiß und seine Augen schon fast farblos, scheinbar ein noch helleres Blau als das meine.

Noch immer wusste ich nicht, welcher Severus' Vater war, dem Aussehen jedoch eindeutig der Erste.

Dann erhob der Weißhaarige seine Stimme.

„Was ist Armand, welchen der beiden willst du?"

Noch nie hatte ich so eine kalte Stimme gehört! Sie troff vor Bösartigkeit und so etwas wie Vorfreude.

Also war er es... er war Erion Snape.

„Ich will die Frau...", knurrte Armand leise.

„Verstehe... zugegeben... sie weinen schneller...nun gut, du sollst sie haben. Dafür fange ich an!", kam es belustigt zurück.

Dann ließ Erion mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs den Käfig verschwinden.

Sofort richtete er den Stab auf den Mann, wandte den Blick nicht von ihm, während er langsam und bedrohlich auf ihn zuging.

Ganz nahe stand er nun bei den beiden, sah auf sie hinunter.

„Sag mir... Muggel... liebst du sie!"

Die Frage verwunderte mich. Ich dränge mich durch die Menge, die um das Schauspiel herumstand, war nun in der vordersten Reihe, würde so alles genau verfolgen können.

Ich war vollkommen fasziniert.

Zitternd sah der Muggel hoch, er schien zu ahnen, dass ihm sein Untergang bevorstand. Dennoch nickte er leicht.

„J-ja..." Seine Stimme zitterte, die Augen waren voller Angst.

Erion lächelte noch eisiger zuvor.

„Schön... dann wirst du heute durch die Hölle gehen! ... Crucio..."

Er sprach es voller Genuss und schloss schon beinahe genussvoll die Augen, als sich der Mann zu seinen Füßen zusammenkrümmte und ohrenbetäubend aufschrie.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sah, wie ein unverzeihlicher Fluch ausgeübt wurde und die Art wie Snape es ausgesprochen hatte, jagte mir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. So viel hatte in diesen Worten gelegen. Befriedigung, Kälte, Bösartigkeit und vor allem eines... Macht!

Nach kurzer Zeit nahm Erion den Fluch von dem Muggel.

Kurz bückte er sich, griff hart in die schwarzen Haare des Mannes und zog ihn grob auf die Knie.

„Hat es wehgetan!"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wartete nicht auf eine Antwort.

„Gut... glaub mir, das war nur der Anfang!"

Mit diesen Worten gab er dem Mann vor sich eine schallende Ohrfeige mit der Rückseite seiner Hand.

Der grüne Edelstein des Rings, den Erion trug, kratze über die Wange, ließ einen feinen Schnitt zurück, aus dem ein dünnes Blutrinnsal trat.

Der Muggel bebte. Ich wusste nicht, ob es aus Angst, aus Wut oder von den Nachwirkungen des Fluchs kam.

Jedenfalls sah er plötzlich unglaublich hasserfüllt zu seinem Peiniger auf, stand schnell auf und wollte dem Weißhaarigen vor sich direkt mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht schlagen.

Dieser wich aus.

"Du wagst es...", zischte Severus' Vater, seine Augen funkelten.

„Das wirst du bereuen..."

Mit einem leise gemurmelten Fluch ließ er den anderen in die Luft aufsteigen, sodass dieser nun circa sieben Meter über der Menge am Boden des großen Saals schwebte.

Langsam wandte sich der Weißhaarige nun an Armand, der bisher nur genüsslich zugesehen hatte.

„Zabini... lass ihn zusehen, wie sie stirbt, aber... lass dir Zeit..."

Der Angesprochene grinste, nickte leicht.  
"Du bist so ein Monster, Erion..."

Trotzdem richtete er nun seinerseits seinen Zauberstab auf die Frau, die immer noch am Boden kauerte, keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte und mit blankem Horror zu ihrem Geliebten hochsah.

„Hey, Süße... fang..."

Mit diesen Worten zog Armand einen Dolch aus seinem Umhang, verzauberte ihn, dass er direkt auf die Frau zuschnellte.

Diese bemerkte im letzten Moment die Gefahr und riss schnell die Arme vors Gesicht.

Laut schrie sie auf, als sich der Dolch direkt durch ihre Hand bohrte. Blut floss über ihr weißes Gewandt, ebenso wie Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Kalt lachte Erion auf, als auch der Muggel, den er noch immer in der Luft schweben ließ, aufschrie und versuchte, gegen den Zauber, der ihn gefangen hielt, anzukommen. Vollkommen hoffnungslos.

Irgendwo tief in mir fühlte ich einen Stich. Das alles war falsch, grausam und... absolut bösartig. Ich wusste es, dennoch versuchte ich, es zu ignorieren.

Es waren Muggel.

Wertlos.

Dumm.

Eine Plage.

Immer wieder sagte ich es mir... dennoch, ein Teil in mir wollte es nicht glauben.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht einen Moment abwenden.

Das Blut, der Hass, die Macht, das Leid... es war abgrundtief grausam und wunderschön im selben Moment.

Es ging weiter... immer wieder quälte Armand Zabini die Frau, fügte ihr Verletzungen zu, belegte sie mit dem Curciatus und ließ sie sich unter dem Imperiusfluch vor allen ausziehen.

Langsam wurde mir übel, obwohl ich es zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Wenn mein Vater wüsste, was nun in mir vorging...

Dann, irgendwann, hatte Armand genug.

Langsam ging er auf die Frau zu, die blutüberströmt und vollkommen nackt am Boden lag.

Er hob den Dolch auf, der neben ihr lag.

Fest griff er in ihre Haare, zog sie auf die Knie, riss ihren Kopf zurück, legte somit ihre Kehle bloß.

Mit ruhiger Hand setzte er den Dolch an.

„Leb wohl... grüß euren Muggelteufel..."

Gerade als er den Schnitt hatte setzten wollen, gellte ein Schrei durch die Halle.

Mein Kopf fuhr herum, ebenso wie die Köpfe aller anderen.

Dort stand er, Severus, den ich vollkommen vergessen hatte, weiß im Gesicht, zitternd. Eine Träne lief über seine Wange.

Es war still geworden und das Schlagen meines Herzens dröhnte mir in den Ohren.

Auch Erion war herumgefahren, starrte vollkommen fassungslos auf seinen Sohn. Für einen Moment war er erstarrt.

Dann jedoch ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken, schnellte auf seinen Sohn zu, packte ihn hart an der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Saal.

In dem Moment, als ich mich in Bewegung setzte, um ihnen zu folgen, hörte ich eine Art Knall und ein undefinierbares Knacken, das mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Kurz sah ich mich um.

Der Mann war zu Boden gefallen.

Er war tot, sein Genick scheinbar gebrochen.

Einen Augenblick verharrte ich noch, blickte stumm auf die Leiche.

Plötzlich war mir kalt, so kalt wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

Dennoch, ich riss meine Augen von dem toten Muggel los und ging in die Richtung, in die Severus und sein Vater verschwunden waren.

Als ich endlich aus dem großen Portal des Ballsaals getreten war, atmete ich kurz durch, sah mich dann um. Weder von Erion, noch Severus eine Spur.

Unwillig seufzte ich auf, überlegte, wohin die beiden wohl verschwunden waren, als ich plötzlich zwei leise Stimmen vernahm.

Langsam schloss ich die Augen, versuchte herauszufinden, woher sie kamen.

Links.

Schnell verschwand ich in diese Richtung, versuchte jedoch, jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden. Nach einer Weile hörte ich sie lauter.

Eine Stimme war voller Wut.

Die andere voller Angst.

Als ich an der Lautstärke merkte, dass ich schon ganz nah war, wurde ich langsamer, linste dann ganz vorsichtig um eine Ecke.

Da waren sie.

Severus, von seinem Vater an die Wand gedrängt, hielt sich die Wange.

"I-ich...Vater..."

Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Severus... das wirst du bereuen! Du hast mich heute bitter enttäuscht! Wie konntest du es wagen! Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mich so geschämt! Wie kannst du nur Mitleid für einen MUGGEL haben!"

Erion bebte vor Wut, seine Augen brannten sich in die seines Sohnes und noch immer hielt er den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Vater, es tut mir Leid... verzeih mir..."

Betreten senkte Severus den Blick, hatte eindeutig Angst.

„So leicht... mache ich es dir nicht..."

Der Weißhaarige hob den Zauberstab, setzte ihn an die Brust seines Sohnes.

„Crucio..."

Noch heute, nach all diesen Jahren, ist es mir, als könnte ich Severus' Schreie hören. Noch immer sehe ich vor meinen Augen, wie er nach einer Weile auf die Knie geht und dann... irgendwann... ohnmächtig wird.

Ich wusste damals schon, dass er einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen hatte, was es bedeutete, in unseren Kreisen als ‚Muggelfreund' zu gelten und vor allem den Ruf der Familie zu schädigen. Dennoch, mit anzusehen, wie Severus gequält wurde, bis er schließlich vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein verlor, war für mich das pure Grauen.

Sein eigener Vater...

Und eines wusste ich:

Wäre ich es gewesen, der geschrieen hätte, hätte ich ebenso wie er vor den Füßen meines Vaters gelegen, wäre ohnmächtig geworden durch dessen Zauber.

**To be continued...**

Na, wie fandet ihrs? Zu brutal? Unlogisch? Oder... vielleicht sogar ganz ok? Würde mich über ein Review wirklich freuen!...

Yours Raphaela/Angie


End file.
